Billy Billions (Classic)
Billy Billions is a villain in Omniverse. He is Ben's childhood rival, though technically speaking, their rivalry was one-sided, as Ben was unaware that Billy even existed. Appearance Billy looks like a normal eleven-year-old human boy. He has a large forehead, and black hair which is styled like devil's horns. He has not aged in any way for 5 years since his entrapment due to the halting of aging of any biological life that enters Dimension 12. Personality Billy is a spoiled brat and is extremely jealous of Ben. He has a major superiority complex. He's also somewhat of a whiner and makes excuses for whenever he fails or cannot solve a problem. He is very conceited about his own so-called genius and does not think of any long-term or even short-term consequences of his actions. History Billy first appears in Arrested Development and first has Computron's minion robots attack Ben and Rook. At first, he is thought to be a fanboy, but is soon revealed as the cause of the chaos as the robots obey his commands. It is later revealed that Billy had been jealous of Ben during middle school, due to the attention he was getting while the so-called genius rich boy was generally ignored by his peers. Unknowingly, Ben had gained Billy's ire as he tried to get rid of Ben with a dimensional transporter ray. However, Ben had transformed into Diamondhead at the time, which reflected the beam back at Billy. The result was Billy sending himself to Dimension 12. Due to the time-distortion effect of that dimension, Billy found himself stuck at the same age for the rest of his life. After gaining control of Dimension 12's robots and eventually getting back to Earth, Billy used a De-Aging ray on Ben and Rook, transforming them into children. He then decided to get his revenge on all who had given him a hard time, but ended up causing an invasion of Dimension 12's robots, intent on wiping out all life. With the help of Ben and Rook, the invasion was stopped but Billy once again found himself upstaged by Ben and was arrested by the Plumbers. In The Vengers he teams up with Kangaroo Kommando and Captain Nemesis to take down Ben, and claim his place as protector of Bellwood. Powers and Abilities Billy has a genius intellect, specializing in robotics. Billy is immune to time while in Dimension 12. Equipment Billy invented a ray which can de-age a person to the level of an eleven-year-old, which was confiscated by Rook. Billy has a jetpack used for flight. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''Arrested Development'' (first appearance) *''The Vengers'' Trivia * .]]Billy's hair style is very similar to Klarion the Witch boy from DC comics. *Billy's name is a parody of Richie Rich, who is also a very rich child who has a name that sounds like a form of riches, only they have a very different personality (Richie is a rather nice kid who helps people, while Billy is a bratty kid who has a big ego). *Billy can been seen in a picture with Will Harangue in ''Return to Forever. es:Billy Billones Category:Villains Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Human Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Minor Characters